


Lost Soul

by CaiaCaecilia



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiaCaecilia/pseuds/CaiaCaecilia





	Lost Soul

Title - Lost Soul  
Author - Caia Caecilia  
Rating - M  
Warnings - Contains non-con, incest and underage.  
Fandom - Da Vinci's Demons  
Disclaimers - All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended. 

 

Lost Soul

Girolamo was twelve the first time his father had entered his room at night, and climbed into bed with him and hurt him.

That first time he had been too naïve to understand immediately what his father was doing to him, and when he did realise what it was his father wanted he had been too young to stop it from happening.

He did know though that it was a sin. He also knew it was all his fault because his father told him that it was, that Girolamo had tempted him just like the serpent had tempted Eve in the Garden of Eden. Girolamo didn't know what he'd done to seduce his father but he knew he was going to go to Hell.

Usually when his father had finished using him he would get up and leave without a word, but sometimes he would linger for a while. His father would reach out and wipe the tears from Girolamo's cheeks and tell him that he was pleased with him, that he had been 'a good boy'.

Girolamo knew that he would do anything his father asked of him for the rest of his life, no matter how bad it was or how much it hurt him, if it meant that his father was pleased with him, that his father might love him.

He knew it was wrong and that he was damned, but decided that his father's love was worth the price of his soul.


End file.
